Four of a Kind
by Rozen Taiyoukai
Summary: Four girls who's lives are secret to themselves are sent to Japan on an exchange program. How can they be so different in mind and be so alike? What will happen when they meet Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and whos the new guy? SessOC InuOC OCxOC KougaOC
1. Chapter 1

Summmary: Four girls so close in distance yet so far in mind are sucked into the feudal era.

……

Hi My name is the Rozen Taiyoukai, but you may call me ... ROZEN Oh and i have guests every chapter!

Roz: OK READ, REVEIW AN ENJOY!!!

Inu: Stupid

Roz: Dumd ass mutt

Inu: You're no better than my brother feh

Roz: I have dog treats!

Inu: AH YAY

Roz: throws treat Bye INUYASHA

The morning announcements came or the intercom like any other day at Lason County High. "Hello students welcome back to another day of school. As all of you know today, we will be picking four lucky students who applied for the exchange program. So please come to auditorium at the first bell. Today's lunch is hot dogs and French fries have a nice day."

After the announcements went off the home base of 25 students went into a talking frenzy like normal. The bell rang and high school students of all ages frenzied into the hallway making their way to auditorium. Once in all were in a seat, the principal came out to announce the students who will transfer.

"Everyone please quiet down so we can announce who will be going. First, is sophomore, Krysta Delarosa?" A girl from the middle of the room walked up. Her outfit consisted of a denim mini skirt that had loose silver, rhinestone chain belts, and a V-cut cropped white buttoned up shirt. Her white high heels clacked down the aisle as she started up the stage. A lot of her friends, the jocks, and her boyfriend clapped for her just because everyone thought it was funny.

She flipped her red hair behind her shoulders as hazel eyes shimmered with innocence and excitement. Krysta has always been the good, straight A, sweet, active, and high-class girl.

The principal waved down the uproar and started to speak again. "Next is sophomore, Sabrina Lorren."

A girl from the fourth row got up. Her bell-bottom, fitted jeans, drug over her ruff, navy blue, beat up Chuck Taylor high tops. Her jet-black hair swayed over the nape of her in its high ponytail. The fitted vintage Hard Rock cafe tee shirt was semi covered by her blue and black Lason County Lady Panthers track team jacket.

Sabrina, or Sabi as her friends and brothers called her, is the Lady Panthers track star of this 2000 student high school. Navy eyes met hazel not knowing who the other was except for a few spread around words. They stood a little ways apart from each other. "Third is a junior, Allison Curran."

A skinny girl walked down aisle. An average girl with such blonde hair it was normally mistaken for orange. The simple girl was actually very beautiful for her simplicity. Her flip-flops snapped all the way to the stage letting her denim skirt and light blue shirt showing her well-rounded figure. Her light sky blue eyes looked to the others girl taking in what they looked like.

"Finally our transfer is a senior, Blair Carter." The thing is no one stood up or even knew whom she was. The name had been passed around with a rumor once and a while, but never really had any one seen, talked, or even knew her. "Blair Carter!" The principal checked the roster and saw that she is absent. He sighed, dismissed the students, and brought the three girls to his office.

"Ladies I'm glad all of you signed up for this I would give you the details, but we must wait on Ms. Carter." The girls looked at each other.

"Mr. Dawson, if she is absent why are we waiting?" Sabrina was getting impatient. "Well Ms.Lorren since you are so demanding, Ms.Carter has been late," he walked over to the file cabinet and opened it, "Many times this year and it isn't even the third semester yet. She has never missed a day of school but is always late and now I must call those poor people who take care of her, again."

Krysta spoke up. "So you're going to call her and tell her to come to school?" He just nodded his head. He wondered why the people from the school they were going to attend would pick Blair. "I'm going to put it on speaker phone so I'll need you girls to be quiet." Krysta nodded, Allison shook her head and smiled, and Sabrina just gave him a thumb up.

He leaned back in his chair after dialing the number. For about ten seconds it rang and then a woman picked up. "Lason County orphanage, Karen speaking."

The girls were confused. Why did he call an orphanage? "Yes it is Principal Dawson."

"Principal Dawson it has been how long, a week?" The woman was excessively cheery to be human.

"Yes it has, may I speak with Blair she is late."

"I'm sorry, Blair isn't here." The principal got a shocked/disturbed/confused look on his face. "See she turned 18 a month or two ago. Now she has her own apartment, pays her own bills, and takes care of herself just as well as my eldest son. Pardon me here I'll give you her address and phone number." He wrote everything down and hung up.

"Why did you call an orphanage to look for … for … what was her name?" He rubbed his temples and gave Allison her answer. "Her name is Blair I had to call the orphanage, because Blair is an orphan. Since she has turned 18 she is her own legal guardian and I will have to call her and persuade her to come." He dialed and the phone rang for what seemed forever, then someone finally answered.

A slurred, dropped, very sleep answered the phone. "Ellow, Air Carer seaking." (Hello, Blair Carter speaking. I'll give you translations.) "Ms. Carter, you might suggest getting up and coming to school. You've been accepted for the exchange program."

There was a long uh. "Mr. P I'm ot comin cause I ure on't el like it. You'll ave to com'an et me ere at my pace if ou ant me down nere." –Click- (Mr. P I am not coming because I sure do not feel like it. You will have to come and get me here at my place if you want me down there.)

"Girls you are some of my top students of your grade levels. Here is Blair's address, please bring her here."

"You got it boss." Sabrina walked out. "Of course Mr. Dawson." Krysta walked out a smile on her face, last was Allison or Ginger as most people called her. "We'll get her for you." They went into the student parking lot and looked at each other. The thing is VERY BIG school and three girls who don't even hang out.

"Well I guess we go pick up this Blair kid. Anyone even know who she is?" Krysta had this philosophy of 'I have got to know everyone' thing going on. Sabrina took off her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"Heck how should we know. We don't even know each other, how are we supposed to some senior girl, we don't even have classes with her!" Sabrina commented.

Sabrina Lorren: hotheaded, lives to take on every sport ever invented, and has a compassion for competition. This girl is not someone who should be taken lightly.

"Well I guess you're right so why don't we take my car and get to know each other? Krysta smiled hoping they would agree with her suggestion.

Krysta Delarosa: the bright, intelligent, honest girl who only wants peace. Your typical supposedly perfect rich, bubbly, cute girl.

"Sure some more friends will be great and we're exchanging to the same school so we'd be better off to be friends you know? Hey you two go on out I need to go to my locker." Allison said wanting to know them better and just walked down a different hall.

Allison Curran: average, nice, girl next door whom just so happens to own a not-so-normal hat. Other than that, this girl would give you a shoulder to cry on and slap you for drinking beer.

Two girls sat out in the car waiting on Allison. The orange haired teen walked out wearing a red and orange ski hat, not just any red and orange ski hat; oh, no it had fox ears.

"What is that thing Allison?" Krysta was sweet but oh so confused. "This, my soon to be friend is my favorite hat and companion in crime." She gave a grin and got into the back seat of the light blue VW Bug.

"Um, Krysta do you even know where you are going?" Allison asked popping her and her hat between the seats. "Nope!" Krysta, commented.

"I have the directions!" Sabrina yelled making Krysta swerve the car. "Well give them to her! I don't want to get lost down some random street!" Allison just freaked and yelled. Yeah, anyone who was watching these three knew this was the start of a somewhat great friendship.

"Okay we made it!" Two sophomores and a junior stepped out to see a nice apartment building. "So what is the room number Allison?" Krysta asked.

Allison placed her hand on her hip and scowled. "Okay one you do not call me Allison, two you can call me Alli, Ginger, or Al, three her number is" she pulled out a slip of paper, "134."

They all walked in the building and went up six or seven flights of stairs. When the three of them came to room 134 they saw a girl about 5'8' leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes were closed. "Excuse me could you tell us where a girl by the name of Blair Carter is?"

The tall girl stepped out from the shadows and they all looked her over. Pale skin reflected the hallway light. Waist length hair seemed to fall perfectly behind her, just like her bangs. It was so blonde that if you were about 5 yards from her it would look white.

She had not opened her eyes yet. She was almost barely bopping to the music of the one earpiece of the mp3 that was jammed in her pocket, while the other earpiece just dangled to her side. "I'm Blair."

Blair's eye opened into small slits just enough to see the palest brown eyes in the world. "So he sent me two sophomores and junior did he?" They nodded their heads, but Sabrina being the loud mouth she was said, "How the heck did you know what we are?"

The orphan rolled her eyes. "I'm a senior, it's practically my obligation to know who you are and what grade you're in and I spend that much time in the office." Sabrina just puffed up.

"Um please girls don't fight!" Krysta said. Allison just rolled her eyes this just seemed really, really stupid to her. Now Sabrina and Krysta were arguing, or at least Sabrina was, about why people should and should not fight.

Blair walked up to Allison. "Do they always do this?"

"I'm not sure I've actually just met them because of the exchange program."

Blair just nodded her head. The brown-eyed girl took a smell of the air and scrunched her eyebrows. She only muttered one simple statement and looked to Allison. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Blair shook her head dismissing her thoughts.

Sabrina and Krysta had finished their creative discussion. They walked back over to them. "Um may we please leave now?" came a sort of shy voice from Krysta. Since her question was somewhat shaky, they figured that it had been directed toward the taller girl.

She just nodded her head and the three of then went towards the stairwell they had come up when, "Why not just use the elevator?"

They took the elevator down and pulled out in the small car. After seven minuets of driving, they found them selves back at the school and in the principal's office.

The three younger girls took a seat while the other walked up to the principal. "And what do I owe the honor of my awakening at my own apartment?"

"Ms. Carter as I have stated before you four very bright young girls have been chosen to participate in a foreign exchange program."

"Sir, where will we be transferring to?" Allison hated being uninformed. "Allison you all have been accepted to a school in Japan."

Krysta clapped her hands together in joy; Allison and Sabrina were talking about all the places they could visit. Blair kept her monotonous look and thought about the trip only to be brought out of them by the principal. "Blair may I speak with you?"

She nodded and walked into the teacher's lounge with him and he locked the door. He motioned for her to sit on the couch and she did. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea," She closed her eyes and leaned into the couch. "Would you prefer herbal, jasmine, or lemon?"

"I'd prefer lemon." He brought over two cups and handed her one. He took a seat in the chair across from her and they both took a sip. "So how do you feel about going to Japan Ms. Carter or should I call you Ms. Karanawa?"

Her head jolted up and her brown eyes glared daggers into his body. "How did you know and what do you know about me?" Her voice was harsh and dripping venom.

"I know many things of you Ms. Karanawa. Like, how you are half-European and half Japanese, that you are unaware of your parents whereabouts or if they are even alive, and that you have a blood similar to mine running through your veins. Why do you think I've watched you like my own?"

Her eyes were wide, mouth trembling, and slack. "H-how do you know so much?" Her long nails were digging into her palms by now.

"Please calm down Blair, I just want to make sure you know there are others like you in America twice as many in Japan. So please why not put down the facade and show me what you really look like?"

She was shaken up. How could this man know so much about her? Sure, he was like her father figure in a way, but how? "I want to know what you look like first."

"As you wish." His black hair grew down to his butt, his finger nails turned into long claws, and two jagged purple stripes appeared on each cheek. "Now dear Blair know that you are never really alone. By watching over you for some time now and taking semi care of you, my natural instincts have considered you part of my pack. In other words I am responsible for you now."

She nodded her head. The world just got a little more confusing today. "So you're an inuyoukai to?" He just nodded his head. "So we made a bargain, face for face." He smiled and his deep brown eyes flash happiness.

Blair nodded and let her guard slip. Her hair grew three or four times longer and became straight cut across and silky. The nails on her fingers grew and her face gained strange markings. On her left cheek was one jagged navy blue streak and below the corner of her right eye was a pale blue star, but it was noticeable.

"Now doesn't that feel better, just to go around like you? I wish I would be able to but our kind is mythology and hidden. We have to make certain moves and watch ourselves so our entire existence will not be discovered. To it seems sad that such a powerful race had to go into hiding and yet it all works for the best."

"It might as well." Her monotone voice was softer. "So what else do you know about me Mr. Dawson?"

He stood up and sat beside her. "I know you were born in London, England but you conceal your natural accent and I want to give you this, Sapphira." (Sa-fear-uh)

He took her hands and put a small trinket in them. She opened her hands to see a ring. A thin silver band had a sapphire then a chalcedony (It looks like rose quartz only it is light blue.) in a pattern all the way around the band.

"This had belonged to my mother and has been passed down to every first born female for generations. My wife died a few centuries ago so and we never had a child. As I said earlier I consider you part of my pack or words that would make more sense, family."

Blair stared at the ring it had a demonic aura surrounding it. "Why would you consider me of all people family? Even if that is how you look at me what part of 'family' am I to you?"

"Why I see you as family are my own reasons. Second I see you as the child I never had." He looked at lovingly and hugged her. What shocked him is that she relaxed and hugged him back.

She let go of him and the hug broke. She started and an English accent made its way through. "I knew my mother she had raised me and told me stories of my father, but never what he looked like. My mother actually died close to one hundred years ago. The only thing I have from him is a sword forged from his fang. But to learn of my heritage we lived in Japan for three years."

The mood lightened and he smiled, but she didn't for the fact she was emotionless more than most of the time. "So shall we go back before those three become unstable?"

"Of couse." The American accent came back and they walked out looking like normal humans. She had slid the ring on her ring finger of her right hand.

They walked into the office and Sabrina started shooting her mouth. "Please Ms. Lorren; if you will clam down I will give the four of you the details to this little trip. You four will be living in a house with a chaperone from the school. But since none of the other teachers was up for it, I will be your chaperone." He took a breather and started again.

"For the rest of this week all of your normal classes will be canceled and will be replaced with an advanced Japanese class for the next two weeks. Oh and to make this language process you are only aloud to speak to each other and you are only to speak Japanese. You may take the rest of the day to get to know each other. Good day ladies."

The four girls walked out and planned on going to McDonalds. Once there they ordered their food and sat down to hang out. "So where do you guys live? I live in Briar Hills with my family." Krysta asked. Briar Hills was the better part of town.

"I live on Jefferson Street with my parents and I'm an only child." Allison took another bite of her cheeseburger after speaking.

Sabrina chomped down on a handful of fries and spoke. "I live in a two story house with my parents and four older brothers." They all gave her look of sympathy, save the stoic ice princess.

"Hey why don't all of us go to my house and spend the night?" Krysta questioned.

"Oh of course I just need to run home to get my things!" said Sabrina. Krysta was delighted and offered to give rides home but everyone refused. Now everyone was on their way home.

……………………….

"Karli, Dad I'm home!" The orange-headed blonde threw down her backpack and walked into her kitchen. "Hello anyone home?" Allison walked over to the fridge to find a note. She read it to herself aloud. "Dear Allison went to the store and your dad is working late. Love Karli. P.S. there is some food in the oven I fixed for you."

She smiled to herself. In the oven was a plate of fish sticks and mac n'cheese. After pulling a Pepsi from the fridge, she walked to her room. Once in her room she sat at her computer desk and started to eat. Her glance was drawn toward the picture of her mom.

Tears sprang to her eyes, as that awful day when she was given a necklace she has never taken off.

**Memory**

"Mommy, where are we going?" A small bright haired girl of four years held her mother's hand while walking down the sidewalk. "Alli, Mommy has to pick up something at work."

The child smiled and ran far from her mother. "Alli, get back here!" All of a sudden, a big gangster grabbed the child and smirked to the mother. "If you want your kid come and get her!"

He jolted down a random alleyway and stopped. "Give me back my child or I will make you regret it!"

The man spoke some more while the orange hair child struggled to make her way free. "Why don't you come get her demon?"

"So you're a slayer? Well if you insist." Her freshly painted nails became sharp long claws and her blues eyes became more defined and deadly, but the most shocking was a long elegant orange and red tail. The child quit struggling and stared at her mother.

"Let me kill you and I won't kill the girl." He held a knife to her throat.

"Please stop! Don't hurt her!" The man just gave her a wicked smile. "Your kind should have never come to be!" He threw a grenade looking thing and ran while he was running the child started to change she had gained fox ears and a tail to match. "You hurt my mommy!"

Allison bit him with her fangs and slashed at his head leaving a very deep gash into his brain. She ran to her mother and stopped at her barely breathing body. "Mommy gets up!"

"I'm sorry honey," she put a necklace around the child's neck, "Alli you are never aloud to take this off. Now go!" the child ran in a human form to get help by the time she got back with help her mother's human looking body was dead.

**Fin**

Allison wiped the threatening tears from her eyes and fingered the beautiful necklace around her neck. A thin orange gold chain felt warm to the touch. That always made Allison think it was ironic for the fact the pendant was a red flame that faded orange to the tips and had a small clear diamond in the middle and a fire opal holding the chain and pendant together.

She never went anywhere without it. She flicked on the TV and started to watch cartoons, because nothing else was on. After she was done eating, she heard the doorbell. Wondering whom it was she opened it to find her stepmother Karli carrying about twenty grocery bags. "Hi dear, could you get the rest of them for me?"

Karli was about 37 years old; she had auburn hair and big green eyes. Allison walked out to the car, grabbed the other twenty bags, and walked in. Allison always had been stronger then an average girl her age, but heck with it.

The seventeen-year-old junior started to put up the groceries with Karli. "How was your day Al?"

"Actually it was awesome! You know that exchange program I signed up for? Well, it turns out me and three other girls get to spend a year in Tokyo, Japan! Tonight I'm going over to Krysta Delarosa's house to spend the night so the four of us can get to know each other."

"Oh I'm so happy for you Al! Who is the chaperon?"

"Mr. Dawson, I'm glad it's him though, because he is awesome, cool and fun. Although he can be strict. One girl named Blair Carter is like his daughter type thing or whatever. Turns out, she is an orphan and she is like the Antarctic Ice Princess. I mean I know what it is like to lose one loved one, but two I'd just die there and then." She just dropped to the floor like the drama queen she was.

Karli just smiled and gave a giggle. "Oh Al, please that isn't something to joke about. You know she could just be insecure. I mean if she is an orphan I would guess she had no one for a very long time until your principal." Karli slapped her hands together saying, "Alright little missy you march your rump up stairs this instant and pack your things for tonight."

Allison stood up and acted like a soldier saluting. "Ma'am yes, ma'am." It has been an inside joke between the two of them. Karli was a great parent and respected her dead mother and always helped her, treated her like a daughter, gossiped with her like most mothers do with their teenagers, but what she loved the most was the thing she said the day she got married to her dad. The words rang fresh in her head as she spoke them to herself.

"Never will I try or want to take your mother's place, but only give you the relationship you should have a chance to get and help you forever and always little Allison." They meant a lot to her.

After she was done packing, she drove to the address Krysta gave to her. Now she was at one of the largest most elegant houses you could ever imagine. Now this was a house.

……………………….

"Hey guys I'm ba-omph." She had been cut off bye two of her older brothers jumping on top of her head. "Look little Sabby is home!"

They got off her and took her bag and books for her. Sabrina bashed her two older brothers over the head. "God Sabby what the hell was that for?!" Yelled the one named Derik. "Yeah I'm telling you that most girls aren't as barbaric as you!" Yelled the other named Darren.

She glared at them. They were the troublesome two-sum twins, Darren and Derik. Both had short spiky black hair, tanned skin, and deep green eyes. "Well to bad, hey where's Phoenix and Ren?" The first-born named Ren walked down drying his black hair with a towel. Ren was twenty-one, had the twins coloring only his black hair was shaggy, and it came about an inch below his eyebrows, but his eyes were that almost black brown.

"Hey Sabby, how's school?" Sabrina just shrugged and plopped down on the giant sofa.

"Guys I just want to say I'll miss you."

Ren's head popped up and Derik and Darren looked away from the TV screen. "What?" said the three in unison? All of a sudden, the second born named Phoenix walked in he had fire red hair and deep green eyes. He walked out of the kitchen, bare feet padding on the hard wood floor.

"Hey Sabby. Now for what reason would you miss us?" Phoenix said.

"I've been accepted for the exchange program and I'm headed for Tokyo, Japan in two weeks." They all congratulated her and told her that it was really cool.

"Hey guys where is Mom and Dad?" The four brothers shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. The black hair, indigo-eyed teen of seventeen jogged her way up the dark cherry wood spiral stair case to the larger attic that she declared her room.

Sabrina looks around the circle-square shaped room. Mauve purple paint adorned the walls along with posters of rock stars, sport greats, movies, sayings, and her memorable pictures. She lay on her bed thinking of where she put her duffle bag.

Her mind drifted off thinking from the bag to the looks her family gives her. The looks of knowing something she wasn't aloud to. It drove her to insanity. They were always so secretive about something. All of them were Darren, Derik, Phoenix, Ren, her mother Linda and her father Jonathan. What was it?

There were times when she was little when things would levitate when she was mad or just out of nowhere explode. Everyone said she was dreaming or hallucinating or just saying that her mind had implanted that in the heat of the moment. It was too much and she was over analyzing things again. Her hand went to her neck and fingered the pendant on a silver chain. It was a thirteen-pointed star on each tip of the star was a different gem. It was given to every first-born female of the family.

After shaking off the thoughts, she packed what she would need to go to Krysta's. The house was just HUGE! She now stared in awe as she parked in the perfect driveway and walked into the mansion-house.

………………………

A light flickered on as Blair flipped the switch and threw her backpack on the couch. Today had been more or less different from expected. The only reason that she was always late was because her training. It always made her mind untangle and then from that while executing intricate and swift movements her problems were given solutions to be used.

She pulled a can of pop from the fridge and walked into her room taking a sip. There was a bed up against the east wall in front of the window. Other then the bed, there were bookshelves upon bookshelves on half of the northern wall and the entire southern wall. Most of which held diaries, albums, journals, notes, schoolbooks from other schools, novels, but 42 of it were her sketchbooks. Ever since she was a pup, it had been a passion of her to draw.

On the other half of the northern wall was a desk with a cup of pencils, colored pencils, pens, in a drawer were oil paints, charcoal, brushes. Then there was a lamp and laptop. The thing she adored the most was a painting that her mother's friend had painted of her and her mother. Their names, place, and the date were engraved on a silver plate.

It said, Sapphira Blair Karanawa & Janelle Monet

London, England, February 27 1826

Her eyes roamed the contents of the picture. She looked about 13 at the time while her mother looked about 27. Her mother had the same white-blond hair and pale star on her cheek, but her eyes were this crystal blue color. Her mother had been part of a European inuyoukai clan that had a special trait. They were ice manipulators. Since she was only half of that clan her powers slightly less, but for what she lacked there she replaced in her wit.

At the foot of the bed was a chest, but the chest had infinite space, for her great-great-grandmother's mate Merlin created it, turns out he was a demon. Thus no need for dressers or anything else. She left what she already had out because she accessed them daily.

She pulled a wrought iron key out and unlocked the beautiful ornate chest. To get what you need from this chest you to concentrate on your object of desire. After a few moments of fishing, she pulled out a pair of white ice skates. This was the one and only sports other then sword fighting that she had completely loved. No one ever figured she would love Figure Skating. The icy inu put back the skates and concentrated on a duffle bag and clothes. After getting all she needed, she left.

Blair got on the bus and got off at the closest stop towards Krysta's. Shaking her head at the idea of being social chilled her more than normal. She finally made her way towards the house. The house was huge for this town, but she had lived in a castle for more than half her life, so it was not as shocking for her as it was the other two. With courage worked up, she walked in.

…………………….

Krysta was sitting in the rec. room setting up air mattresses, snacks, movies, magazines, games, and well most things she could lug into the room. There was a knock on the wall and she turned to see her host mother. "Hello Diana."

"Krysta dear what in Heaven's are you doing?" A woman with big black eyes walked in with her blonde hair flowing behind her. "Oh it slipped my mind to inform you that I have been accepted for the exchange program!"

She and Diana took a place on the couch to talk. "Oh that's wonderful dear but that still doesn't explain all that you're doing." Her hand motioned towards all the things on the floor.

Diana's face was that of an angel's, she only look's to be 27, but her acts and temperament was that of a strict high society woman when questioning or getting to what need be done.

"I had invited the other three girls to spend the night so we could bond. We will be living with each other for a whole year, so I thought it beneficial."

Krysta was sweet, but no fool when it came to Diana or her host father Damien. The doorbell range and they rushed down the large spiraling steps to find Martin, the butler, had attended to the door. "Miss Allison has arrived Misses."

Allison stared from Martin, to Diana, to Krysta, to Martin then back to Krysta. Martin bowed and left the foyer. Allison walked up to us and smiled.

"Hey Krysta," she waved to Diana and spoke. "Hello I'm Allison Curran and I'm one of the girls who are exchanging. Excuse me but you are?"

"Hello Allison, I am Diana Delarosa. You have met our butler Martin and ah yes my husband Damien is not here for the moment. I welcome you to enjoy yourself and help yourself to the kitchen." They sat in the foyer and Sabrina had shown up. They introduced again and sat waiting on the last girl.

Sabrina was getting aggravated with waiting and spoke up. "Where in Lord's name is the Ice Princess!"

Everyone was doing the shut up and stop movements as a cold voice spoke. "I'd prefer my name to be used." Sabrina turned around to face the detached Blair Carter. All that was heard for a few moments was a gulp. Blair sat down, as did the others. Diana introduced herself becoming her quite cheery self again. After a while, the mood lightened and they all went upstairs to party.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy Ya'll! Ok, ok I thought I'd give you a little taste of what sound or talk like m'kay.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA …. Just the plot and all the oc's

Now for our new guest …. Kirara!

Me: Now tell us, what's it like to be with the others all the time?

Kira: Mew

Me: -.-'ok never mind maybe I shouldn't have invited a cat for an interview. Oh, well to the story …. Now we get some canon characters!!!

……………

"One-ninety-seven, one-ninety-eight, one-ninety-nine, two-hundred! Finally I'm finished!"

She dragged her arm across her brow wiping away the small beads of sweat. Picking up the soccerball, she walked into the house to find her mother cooking dinner.

Sabrina threw the ball into the utility/sports equipment room. Taking a seat at the table she watched her mother cook. "What ya fixin'?" Her accent had always been a little off since she was born and raised in Tennessee.

Her mother didn't look up and answered spaghetti. That was Sabrina's favorite foods. Ever since she was little it would always be 'Momma I want spetti!' Knowing it wouldn't be done for a while, she kicked her soccer ball up to her room, even though her mother would scold her for kicking in the house ... again.

Up in her room she dribbled the ball and bounced it from one knee to the other. Soccer another thing she loved. This was her calling.

After ten minuets of it she dropped on her bed finally able to rest.

The last two weeks had been like boot camp. From all day, advanced Japanese lessons to sports practices, to chores, to getting into fights with one of her brothers. Yeah she was glad to sit down. The bad thing was this was the last night she could have at home, for tomorrow her hind-end was being shipped of to Tokyo for a year or semester or something.

Her mind drifted into and analysis of the others girls. First was Krysta, she seemed so ... good, it was just creepy. The girl was just flat out happy at being sweet, considering her family.

Seriously a host family?

Sabrina knew there had to be more than just being a girl who was sent to live with a good friend of your mother's while your parents traveled the world on archeological digs. Plus, the only pictures of from being fifteen and up with only your host family and a few other non-blood relatives.

On the other hand, they were filthy rich and well maybe that influenced the way they lived and did things.

Sabrina grabbed a hand full of hair as a pain shot through her head. A blurred image went through her mind in one second and just left.

Now doubled over gasping for lost air Sabrina felt fine. The vision was blurry but she could make out a little bit of it. An angel, with like red maybe brown hair. She didn't understand what happened, but it wasn't the first time. She should know better than to concentrate on one certain thing at once, because that would always happen.

As if fate had hated her, her mother walked in to see her doubled over. Her mother rushed over to her placing a hand on her back. "Sabrina, Sabrina what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom I feel fine, really. It was just another headache, just another … headache." She was shaking her head in confusion. These headaches, these visions they started to become more frequent.

She stared into her mother's eyes. They had changed from worried to thinking, very distant. Sabrina wished for anything to hear what her mother was thinking, but stopped worrying before another headache came.

"Mom, are you okay?"

She snapped back to reality and stared at Sabrina. "Yes dear. Now come on dinner's ready." Her mother walked out.

Sabrina collapsed backwards onto her bed and sighed. Unknown to her life just got a little more complicated.

……………………

"Flight one-seventy two now boarding, I repeat flight one-seventy two is now boarding. Thank you." The airport intercom clicked off and I sat down on the seat. That was the sixth flight they called that wasn't ours.

"Oh are you really that eager to leave me?" My father just smiled his goofy smile. I loved him to death.

His name was Jeremy. "No Daddy, I'm eager to see a new place!" I threw my arms up and wiggled my fingers. Yes I was, proudly, over dramatic. Karli wasn't there because she needed to go see her mother, but she wished me the best of luck and gave me a stuffed rabbit.

"Allison, your mother would be so proud of you right now." He wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and squeezed.

I nodded my head and we looked around and watched everyone. The principal, Mr. Dawson was talking to all the parents. He had already talked to Sabrina's parents and us now he spoke to the Delarosa's.

Sabrina and her brother … um what was his name again? Oh, right, Ren. He was the oldest. They were actually very cute, but so much trouble. No wonder she likes to pull pranks at school.

I could never live with four brothers!

Next was Blair. She just stood there starring out the window. She was ok, I liked her, if she would open up and maybe at the very least crack a smirk, she would be an A class girl. Her clothes were nice and must have cost a little over average.

Dad poked my shoulder, shook his head toward her, and raised his eyebrows. I just remembered that she actually hasn't talked to anyone yet, so he never got to meet her like the others.

Since she was all the way across the room I told him, sure that she couldn't hear. "That's Blair Carter, a senior. She never talks, smiles, or laughs. She's an orphan, but is at least supervised by Mr. Dawson. I think they know each other from a long time ago, but I'm not sure. She can be … tolerable. I just don't know what to call her!"

My dad nodded and stood up. He was heart intent on meeting her. I hated when he did this, he always wanted to be friendly of course, but talking to everyone in the room was ridiculous!

We made our way over to her and I spoke up. "Blair?"

"She turned around and raised her eyebrow to me. She seemed so proper, as if brought up in the eighteen hundreds.

"Yeah well since I haven't had the chance to talk to you I wanted you to meet my dad, Jeremy." I smiled with bravado, hoping she wouldn't attack me.

She did something most people in America didn't do, she bowed, but only like three inches.

"I'm Blair Carter, I attend school with Allison." Ok that right there gained a sigh of relief.

My father being my father smiled and chatted happily with her as if she were a happy bright person.

Two hours later and a squabble with Sabrina and Krysta the airport intercom came on saying, "Flight six-ninety four is now boarding, I repeat flight six-ninety four is now boarding. Thank you."

I jumped up and screamed yes.

That little action had gained a look from the random airport people saying I was crazy, Blair actually winced but barely, Sabrina and Krysta just shared my joy with me.

Our families departed and we all got on for a very long flight.

…………………..

It was huge! I swear Paris Hilton has nothing on this place, but it still doesn't have anything on mine either. The wind started to whip our hair as a brilliant storm started to roll in. "Come ladies, please, before we get drenched would be nice."

Mr. Dawson cooed us into the large mansion. Trudging up the tall steps, I looked to the vast scenery from the top. A evenly smoothed black top circular drive around driveway, beautiful cherry blossom trees lining the main drag to the circular, then a huge fountain with yellow roses around it all the way. The steps connected to a large white stone porch with marble columns and beautiful French double doors with golden detail. Japan was completely beautiful.

I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and thought of the beauty. It was immaculate, but I had been born in the most angelic of places. I only wish I could return, so I will then I'll be with my family and everything will be right again! The reward is so sweet but the price is my burden. I can only be pure … I had disgraced my family and the greats.

Tears bit at my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking back there stood the most unexpected person … Blair. If looks could kill she would be deemed merciless, no doubt she already was though. I quickly dismissed that before it went too far. I had to remember my family.

"You spaced out, now come in its already raining." Letting her hand drop she walked back to the doors and waved me in post-haste. I blinked a bit and a waft of scent of rain-washed over my nose. A piece of lightning streak through the sky and I jogged into the beautiful mansion. Life had taken a twist into a mansion and into a mystical Asian land, where something awaited, I just knew it!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! … Reviews wont stop me from typing tough INUYASHA CANONS ARE IN NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
